Antarctica
by ChristielJackson
Summary: Just shorts with my OC Antarctica. And her penguin Bob. Warning: Bad puns and slight cursing at parts. *Random spurs. This will never be complete*
1. Chapter 1

"Ve~Antarctica!" The confused country turned around, ice-pick slung over her shoulder.

"Huh?" She asked softly, seeing Italy running towards her. "Hello Italy." She smiled, pulling her hood down. Her ice-pick hit the ground with a thud as she held her arms open. The hyper Italian Country hugged her tightly.

"Ve~ Bella, what are you-a doing up so early?" He asked. She giggled a bit as he pulled back.

"I'm going to an ice-cave with a friend." She said softly. "It's like an underwater cave, but with frozen ice." She smiled, bending down to pick up her ice-pick.

"Oh really? Who are-a you going with?" He smiled.

"R-Russia..."

* * *

"America?" The young Antarctica knocked on her friend's bedroom door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang. The door cracked open, and America gazed out.

"Sorry Anti, I'm a bit busy." He said. "Go ask someone else." He closed the door and Antarctica sniffed.

"Okay, bye." The short light blond haired country ran down the hall, stopping at the next door. She knocked.

"France? Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang. There was no answer. She pouted. "Okay, bye." She ran again. The next door she came upon, she had to pause, Then she knocked. "England?" She sang, then sighed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

An older Antarctica tied her now dirty blond hair into a pony tail, and pulled it tight.

"Antarctica?" She turned to the door where a young Verdan stood. She smiled.

"Hello Castle." She used the young Country's human name. Verdan walked over quickly, and held her arms up. Antarctica pulled her up into her arms. "What's wrong Cassie?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

"Romano pulled-a at my hair again." Antarctica kissed the top of Verdan's head.

"It's okay. He's just not so happy about another Italian Country." She said, running her finger through the young girl's hair.

"Why?"

"Because he's already shadowed by his younger brother, so he's a bit worried he won't get any attention from his Grandpa now." Antarctica explained.

"But, I give-a him attention. I once tried-a to give him a daisy, and he-a ignored me." Castle pouted.

"It's okay Cassie. He'll get used to you."

* * *

Antarctica turned to the meeting room door where a few countries were entering. She had just sat her bag onto her seat.

Dressed in her usual Eskimo garb, she lowered her hood, and moved her goggles to rest on her forehead.

"Hello." She said to America.

"Hey Antarctica!" He said, waving. Antarctica took her bag from her seat, and sat down. Bob, her penguin companion was nowhere to be seen.

Once the meeting started, Antarctica sighed as England and France began to fight. Then she heard France make a bad PMS joke.

"Hey!" She snapped at him. He looked at her. "PMS jokes are not funny." She smirked. "Period."

* * *

"Hey Germany!" Antarctica ran up to the tall country.

"Vat is it Antarctica?" He asked. She smiled.

"You know German Sausage?" She asked. He nodded. "It's the Wrust."

* * *

"Okay, tell us a joke. Or a pun." America turned to Antarctica. She smirked.

"Okay. A Dyslexic man walked into a bra."

* * *

"Stop-a with the puns!" Romano exclaimed, turning to the laughing Antarctica.

"Yeah. You're puns are like broken pencils." Verdan smirked. "They're pointless."

* * *

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR DAMN PUNS!" Germany exclaimed and Antarctica closed her mouth. Then she huffed.

"You're the Wrust."


	2. Chapter 2

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American App-_

"Shit!" Antarctica jumped out of her seat. picking up her phone. "You changed my ringtones again, damn it!" She yelled into the phone, and the others looked at her confused. "Well you can go fuck yourself you bastard!" She hung up. "Goddamn boy-band songs."

* * *

"England?" Young Antarctica sighed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She waited a few moment and sighed at the silence. She began to walk away when the door opened slightly. England stood there, dressed in a pair of warm looking pants, his snow boots, an Union Jack sweatshirt, and a pink scarf.

"Sure love." He smiled. The young country grinned and ran over to England, hugging him by the waist since that's as high as she went.

"Thank you Mr. England." She said, smiling up at him.

* * *

"Hey!" Antarctica skipped along China. "Hey, do you know how you make Holy water?" The other country stopped, and turned to her.

"Please do-"

"You boil the hell out of it!" She grinned.

* * *

"Hey America." Antarctica sang.

"Yeah dude?" He turned to her.

"I stayed up all night to see where the sun went." She smiled. "Then it dawned on me."

* * *

"Antarctica?" She turned to young Verdan, who stood in the doorway.

"Hello Cassie." Antarctica smiled softly. "What's wrong, it's almost midnight."

"I-I could-a ask you the same..." Verdan frowned, but Antarctica could see the tears behind her veil of hair.

"Oh, Cassie did you have a nightmare again?" She set down her world history book (Se reads this to make fun of the sometimes untrue history). Vardan nodded and Antarctica held her hands out. The younger country ran into her friend's arms.

"Oh Cassie, what's wrong?" She asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I-I dreamed that y-you-a left m-me." She sniffed. "And L-Lovi left too. And-a Feli." She looked up. "I-a dreamt th-that everyone left-a m-me behind."

"Oh sweetie, we won't leave you. I promise."

"Cross your butt?" Antarctica smiled and gave the little nation a small squeeze.

"Cross my butt Castle."

* * *

The doors to the meeting slammed open, stopping all conversation. Antarctica raised an eyebrow.

"Bob?" The small penguin waddled his way over, a black bow-tie around his neck. He was carrying a try of food shaped ice. He hopped onto the table and began to waddle around, chirping every few moments.

"Antarctica, can you control your bird?" Germany asked, slightly annoyed.

"Bob!" Antarctica clapped twice and the bird looked at her. She motioned him over. Half way through his waddle, he tripped, and the ice went flying.

"Romano!" Antarctica cried, but it was too late. The ice landed on his head, and some in his lap. "Oh fish guts…"

* * *

"Hey, England!" Antarctica jogged to walk with the older Country.

"Hello Antarctica." He said, looking down at some papers.

"Hey, do you remember when I was just a small country. The time we build that snowman?" He seamed to look up before nodding.

"Yes, I remember that."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"No. What?"

"Did you hear about the man who got his entire left half cut off? He's all right now."

* * *

"Hey Italy, you want to hear a pun?"

"Sure, what-a is it Bella?" He smiled.

"A friend told me he dug a hole in my backyard and filled it with water." She paused and Italy looked at her confused. " I thought he meant well."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on!" Young Antarctica giggled, tugging England's hand. She was dressed in a big fluffy Eskimo jacket, her plastic goggles, and some white snow pants. So her usual wear, except she had thrown on some blue converse instead of her boots.

"Slow down Antarctica, you're going to get hurt." England said calmly.

"But I wanna build a snowman." She pouted, still tugging his arm as she lead him to the door.

* * *

"R-Romano?" Antarctica heard a small voice from the other side of the door, and slowly walked over. She got onto her knees, peaking out through the key-hole. Young Romano was facing a young, shy Verdan who had her hands behind her back.

"What-a do you want Ragazza?" He spat. Young Verdan took in a breath before shoving something into Romano's hands.

"I made-a this for you, I hope-a you like it, it-a took a lot of time!" She exclaimed before running off down the hall, her feet pounding loudly as she turned the corner. Romano looked down at his hands where a hand-made tomato plush sat.

Antarctica smiled.

"Good job, my little Castle."

* * *

It was half way through a world meeting when Antarctica entered the room. Bob the penguin was waddling behind her, and she was looking down.

"Antarctica dude, you're a half-hour late man." America turned to her. She ignored him, going straight to her seat. Setting her bag down, she sat in her seat, Bob on her lap, and face-planted onto the table.

"Hey look." Verdan frowned. "It's that time of the month again." They all looked at her, wide eyed. "What? Antarctica's out of Puns..."

* * *

Reaching for her cheek, Antarctica gasped as the skin turned a dull grey before slowly going black. This color began to spread.

"No!" She screamed. "No stop!" She exclaimed backing up. She found herself pressed against something that wasn't in the mirrior, and spun around. "NO!"

Shooting up in bed, she let out a small scream. Holding her hand to her cheek, she gasped in and let out shaky breath before she repeated.

"F-f-fuck..." She stuttered, holding her stomach. The door slammed open and she let out a small yelp, grabbing her ice-pick. In the doorway stood America, England, France, little Verdan and little Romano.

"Antarctica, what happened?" England entered first, looking around.

"I-I had a dream... I-I saw him..." She dropped her ice-pick onto the floor and face-planted in her pillow, sniffling. When she was younger, Alfred had... changed. He carried a nail embedded bat, and his hair was a shade of red. His eyes had been covered by sunglasses, and he wore biker like clothing.

He's scared the shit out of her. She'd swung her smaller ice-pick and nicked his leg, but he's taken a swing as well and scared her side.

Suddenly, something jumped on her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't-a cry Bell, the mean-a old mister you saw in-a your dream can't-a get you." Castle said, hugging the older nation tightly. Before England could scold VErdan for using Antarctica's human name, she hugged the smaller figure tightly.

"Thank you _Cassie._"

* * *

"Antarctica?" The nation looked up from her new phone. "Vat do you think you are doing, we are in the middle of a meeting." She smiled at the German.

"I'm on pun-of-the-day." She winked


	4. Chapter 4

"No more puns!" Verdan cried. "It was-a funny at first, but now-a it's down right annoying!"

"No!" Antarctica stood in her seat, her hood falling off. Suddenly, she began to swear at her in the fastest French they'd ever head. Even faster than France's French.

"What the hell is she saying?" England's eyes widened. Everyone turned to France who was covering his ears and shaking his head.

"You don't want to know!"

* * *

"Castle?" The young country turned to the door where Antarctica stood. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Verdan was sitting on her bed, still in her day clothing—A red t-shirt, dark jeans, and tiny grey sneakers—.

"I-I can't sleep." Verdan said, messing with her fingers. Antarctica walked towards her and kneeled in front of the bed.

"What's wrong Cassie?" She asked. Verdan sighed.

"I-I gave-a something to Romano today, and I haven't-a seen him since. I'm-a worried he might be mad at-a me." Verdan sighed, looking at her lap.

"What did you give him?" Antarctica smiled softly.

"I-I made-a him a small tomato plush..." Verdan said, pulling at the hem of her shirt. Antarctica took Verdan's smaller hands in her own and rubbed circles on her small knuckles.

"I think he loved it."

* * *

"Hello?" Antarctica spoke tiredly into the phone. It was three fifteen in the morning, and her phone had gone off. She was staying at hotel in Italy for the world meeting. "Who's this?"

"It's Verdan... Can I talk to you about something personal?"

"Yeah, of course Cassie." Antarctica spoke tiredly, not stopping herself from using Verdan's human name.

"Do you remember the time I grew up..."

_"A-Antarctica!" A voice cried. Antarctica shot up out of her peaceful sleeping state and sucked in a deep breath. "ANTARCTICA?!" She stood from her bed, grabbing her ice-pick on the way and threw open her door. She was wearing only a large black t-shirt with the word 'No' printed in bold white letters on it, and her underpants._

_The voice had sounded like Verdan. But it also didn't._

_"Antarctica!?" Her voice wailed. Antarctica took off running, listening s the other countries woke up. A few doors even swung open._

_When she arrived, it took no hesitation for her to kick open the door. The sight in front of her was confusing._

_"Oh my god." She jumped when she heard England beside her. "Verdan?" He asked._

_On the middle of the room sat a girl. She had to be twenty at the most, with long brown hair, and tear filled blue eyes. She had two curls, both on the right of her head, but one was in a much duller curl than the other._

_She was in a white pajama dress and black socks._

_"Verdan... You grew up." Antarctica smiled sadly._

Antarctica gave her the same sad smiled she had years and years ago. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

Antarctica glided across the floor, her jacket and snow-pants thrown away and replaced by a lose fitting black t-shirt and white stretch pants. She had a pair of black socks on her feet.

"Come on Verdan, we used to do this all the time." She turned to the younger Country who stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, when I was the size of a seven year old." She said, looking at the polished ball-room floor. "We're adults now, we've grown up." Verdan shook her head. Antarctica stopped and turned to Verdan.

"Who ever said I grew up?" She chuckled before gliding off once more. "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" She sang softly. "_Come on we have to try._" She spun around a few time. before gliding off again. It was as if she was ice-skating. "_We just have to try!_"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Revamped version you could say. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"You, dude!" Stopping in her tracks, Antarctica turned around. "Antarctica I'm bored." America sat on the three seater couch, a bunch of hamburger trash set to the side and empty milkshake cups on the usually clean table.

She scoffed and spoke loudly, and clearly so the people in the next room over could head

"You could get up and do somezing, and not just sit zere like zhe lazy bastard you are." And so, she walked away leaving behind giggling European Countries and a rather ticked off America.

* * *

**Ask Antarctica!**

"Hey Antarctica?" England looked up from his black-magic book which he disguised at 'The Fault in Our Stars'. The country glanced up from the bar of chocolate she was eating.

"Yes Britain?" She asked, taking another bite.

"Why do you never pick a side?" Antarctica cleared her throat, setting the candy bar down on the arm of her chair.

"I'd like to see you try to take sided when your only population is a bunch of Polar Bears and Penguins."

"Miss Antarctica?" She glanced down at the young country of Verdan who was currently under the rule of England.

"Yes Verdan?" She asked, crouching to her height.

"Mr. England didn't-a give me food because I-a interrupted his magic…" The young girl's stomach rumbled rather loudly. Antarctica smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Here you go," She handed the girl a king-sized chocolate bar. "Now don't go telling everyone about it oui?" She winked playfully and Verdan nodded excitedly.

"Thank-a you Miss," Antarctica smiled.

"It's no big deal. Goodnight Verdan."

"Goodnight Miss-a Antarctica."

* * *

"Prussia would you just shut up, I can't concentrate." Antarctica sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"No, I will not, I am too awesome to take orders from a girl!" She glared up at him and gritted her teeth.

"I have polar bears." He quieted down.

* * *

"Vhy is zhere a penguin in zee meeting room?!" Germany exclaimed.

"Damn it I'm sorry!" Antarctica burst through the door and forcefully grabbed the penguin from its place next to Italy. "No, bad Bob! Let go of Mr. Italy's curl!"

* * *

**ChibiArtica**

"I'm not going with anyone," Antarctica huffed as she crossed her chubby little arms. "I have no people to rule over so what would be the point anyways, stop arguing!" She snapped at the arguing Allies.

"Who said you got any say in this duddette?" Antarctica stood up, pulling out one of the chairs from the table, climbed on it, then the table. She was standing only up to America's shoulders, so she jabbed him in the chest with her tiny fingers.

"I could ask you the same question Fatass." England burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at, your food would probably make him throw up all the calories he needs to be 100 pounds lighter." Then France laughed. "Don't even get me started on you Francy-pants," Everyone quieted.

* * *

_The allies decided to rotate who Antarctica stayed with, switching every three or four weeks. The first time she stayed at England's home she refused to let him cook, instead making the food herself._

_At America's home she ate as much as she want, because that was what America did and he surprisingly didn't complain because he had enough burgers to feed the entire Canadian population._

_When staying with France, she decided she liked his accent and decided to copy it. And he seamed to like that, although she still refused to become a part of France._

_When staying with Russia, she hung out with the Baltics, which Russia didn't mind as long as they still got all their work done. This surprised all of them, but they still had fun playing games inside the house._

_Then, when staying with China, she decided she like him and Russia the most. She and China played with dolls—not that China would ever admit that—and she had a lot of fun. She was sorta disappointed to go back to live with England, but was happy that she could try to teach the Britt a thing or two about developing taste buds._

_England was rather unimpressed with her new accent, and demanded she changed it. After refusing, she decided to bake him a pie to say sorry. Not like he could ever resist apple pie and puppy dog eyes._

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. England. I just liked zhe accent for some reason or anozer. So to say sorry, I baked you zis pie. I hope you like it."

* * *

__Needless to say it worked.__


End file.
